Stand By Me
by speedychatterbox
Summary: Tradgedy turns Chandler's life upside down and he is not able to be the confident, supporter, fan & rock he always has been to Ross, Joey & Monica. Now they have to do everything they can to stand by the friend who has always stood by them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the first friends fic. I love friends it is one of my favorite shows.

Disclaimer: I do not own friends or any of the characters on the show they belong to NBC.

Summary: Chandler has always been Ross confident always listening and never judging. He has always been Joey's biggest supporter and fan giving him the faith to succeed when others thought he would fail. He has always been Monica rock keeping her from falling apart. He was the reason for the smile on her face. But something happens that turns Chandler life upside down making it hard for him to be the confident, supporter, and rock he always been. Now Ross, Joey, and Monica will have do everything power to stand by the friend who has always stood by them.

Stand By Me

Chapter 1

Chandler Bing was in his office working on an ad campaign proposal for his latest client. He was just about to put the finishing touch on the proposal when his phone rang. "Hello, Chandler Bing" "Mr. Bing I am Nurse Brown from Nevada Memorial Hospital. I'm calling about your father Charles. I'm sorry to tell you that your father has been admitted this morning." Chandler just sat there in his chair with the phone held up to his ear listening to the nurse go on about how he was found lying on his office floor of the club he own in Las Vegas by one of his employees. The nurse was saying that his father overdose on pain killers and alcohol. Chandler didn't say a word, he just sat at his desk in shock. The nurse said they did everything they could but his father past way this morning around 10:00. Chandler replayed the nurse's words over and over in his head.

Lauren Michaels, who was Chandler assistant and a friend, walked into her boss's office to update him on Beckhem project only to find him in a state of shock. "Chandler are you ok?" She got no answer so she walked up to him and shook him a bit. Chandler snapped out of the daze he was in when he felt someone shaking him. He looked up to see his assistant Lauren, who had a worry look on her face. Chandler smile to let her know he would be ok. "Oh hey Lauren, I must be tired and dazed out a bit." "Are you sure that is all it is?" "Yes Lauren I'm sure. The proposal for the Beckhem project is just about finished, so I'm going to head home and get some rest. Why don't you take the rest of the day off as well." Chandler got up grabbed his keys and brief case and left his office.

Ross Geller walked into his office. He just finished his last lecture for the day. He sat down at his desk and pulled out the papers his students turn in today and started grading them. Ross let out a sigh. He loved his job he really did, he love teaching, and he loved Science. But it can be frustrating when students hand in papers that are basically trash. Of course there were papers that are well written but they are few far in between a mess of junk.

Ross was in the middle of grading a student's paper when his cell phone rang. He saw that Rachel's name appear on his caller id. He smiled as he answered his phone. "Hey beautiful how is your day going?" " Oh it is great, it will be even greater when you come home." Ross chuckle a bit "I have a few papers to grade then I will be home." "Ok so what time should expect you home." "When I should be finishing up around 5:00, which means I should be home around 5:30." "Ok sweetie I will see you then." Ross smiled as he got off the phone with his fiancée. Just thinking about going home to her and their daughter Emma was enough to make up for the lack of effort he was getting from his students.

It was 4:55 pm and Ross had graded half of the papers. He put the ones he graded in the top drawer of his desk and put the others in his bag. He went for his keys and ended up dropping them on the floor. He bent down to pick them up, when he came back up with his keys he saw his brother in law and best friend Chandler Bing standing in the door way of his office. There was sadness in eyes that Ross has never seen before. Ross knew instantly something was wrong because in all the years Ross knew Chandler he never seen his friend like this. The person who had always been full of life bringing laughter and fun to those around him was now a person who look to be sad and lost.

"Hey, something has happen and I really need a friend right now." "What happen?" Ross asked in a supporting comforting tone. Chandler walked in Ross's office, turned around the chair in front of his friend's desk and sat down. He could see the worry look in his friend's eyes. "At around 2:30 I got a call. It was a nurse from a hospital in Nevada. My father was found this morning collapsed on the floor of his office by one of his employees. He was admitted to the hospital and died there. He overdosed from painkillers and alcohol Ross." Chandler was now crying. In all the years Ross knew Chandler he couldn't remember a time he saw his best friend cry the way he was crying now, and this made Ross felt helpless. Chandler prided himself as being funny. Telling jokes had been his defensive mechanism. Bad things just seem to happen to him, and he would use comedy as way of dealing with the harsh cards life had decided to deal him. Ross never admitted it, but he always admired that about Chandler, the ability to laugh when you want to cry. But now there were no jokes the laughter had faded, and had been replaced with grief and loss.

Ross walked to friend and embraced him in a hug as a tear stream down his own face as Ross thought of way to comfort his friend, but how do you comfort a person who just lost their father. "Chandler I don't know what to say to you that could take away pain that your feeling. But I will be here for you." "I know, just knowing you're here fore me is enough. Know one knows what my parents put me through as much as you do. That is why I came here." Ross didn't know what to say. He was actually surprised that Chandler confided in him more then Monica, his wife.

"It was my fault." Ross couldn't believe what he was hearing there was no way Chandler's dad death was his fault. "Chandler listen to me, this was not your fault. You are not responsible for your father's death. He decided to take those pills, it was his choice." "You don't understand Ross. I may not have forced him to take the pain killers but I drove him to it." "What are you talking about?" "I did tell you or Monica, Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe this but father contacted me last week and asked me to come to Las Vegas. He was depressed and lonely, and I refused to come see him. I could tell he had been drinking. You know he promised me he quit drinking. I was mad at him. I felt foolish for ever believing he would change. I yelled at him saying I wanted nothing to do with him. I know you guys thought I was peace with my father because I invited him to my wedding. But I just kept thinking of all times my father let me down and the embarrassment he put me through. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and that he was dead to me and now he is" Chandler put his head in hands and started sobbing again.

Ross gently placed a hand on Chandler's shoulder. "Chandler you can not blame yourself for your father death. Charles was very messed up and has been for years. Your reaction was understandable, many would react the same way."

A couple hours later Ross left his office, he drove Chandler home because he was in not shape to drive. Ross arrive home to his apartment he shared with Rachel and their daughter Manhattan around 8:00. He was two and half hours late. Rachel was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Rachel shouted as she got off the couch. She was so angry that Ross was almost three hours late and didn't call her. But her anger faded when she saw his face, which was on the brink of tears. Rachel anger and faded into worry and fear. Rachel could tell by the state Ross was in that something bad happen.

"I'm sorry I'm late Rach, but something came up. I was about to leave when Chandler showed up looking sad and lost. I never seem him like that before. God it's bad Rach, it's really bad." Ross's voice started trembling. "Ross sit down here on the couch. What happen to Chandler?" "His father died this morning, he overdosed on painkillers and had consumed a large sum of alcohol. Chandler blames himself. Rachel I'm so worried about him. He's my best friend and he hurting, and I feel so helpless." Rachel wrapped her arms around Ross and held him as he wept for his friend as her own tears joined his. Rachel silently prayed for her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, sorry I didn't upload sooner, honestly I've forgotton about it, but I will try to keep uploading new chapters. Again I still don't own friends, they belong to NBC.

Chapter 2

Monica walked down the stairs and entered the living room of her house carrying her sobbing 1 and a half year old daughter Erica. Monica rubbed Erica's back and spoke to her in a soft comforting tone hoping to sooth her daughter's cries. Erica was sick and had a slight fever. Monica's hated seeing people suffer, specially her children, it made her feel helpless. Monica looked at the clock and notice it was after 7. Where was Chandler? He was supposed to be home over an hour ago. Monica place Erica in her play pin, then began to pace around the living room. She was worried that something happened to Chandler. He was never late, and her would always called if he had to stay later at work. Monica grabbed the phone and frantically dialed her husband work number. "Mason Advertising how may I help you" (I don't know the name of the advertising agency Chandler works at so I made up a name.) "Hi Sherri, it's Monica, is Chandler still there by any chance?" Suddenly the front door open and a sulky looking Chandler enter. "Never mind Sherri he just walked in."

Monica put the phone down and ran up to Chandler and threw her arms around him. "Thank God you're alright, I was afraid something might have happen to you." "Something did happen to me." He said in a serious monotone voice that was so unlike Chandler. Monica relief at seeing her husband walk through the door had vanished as quickly as it arrived and was replaced with fear. Something was terribly wrong with her husband; she didn't know what it was, but she knew that it was bad, and she fear that she may not be able to help him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, and for any worry that I may have caused you." "That's ok sweetie, just tell me what happen." Monica guided Chandler to the couch and the couple sat down. Chandler ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath than preceded to tell his wife about the events of his day, which to him felt more like his day has been one big nightmare that he's not even sure he will ever wake up from. "Then Ross drove me home." Monica embraced Chandler in her arms as he fought back tears. Her heart broke watching her husband, the man who was always filled with laughter and composure, break down.

Monica was at loss, she never know Chandler to fall apart like this. He was always her rock, putting her back together when she had fallen apart, which has been many times over the years. Monica was very obsessive compulsive and knew she could be crazy at times, when that would happen Chandler would break through the insanity and help her face reality, while managing to make her feel good about her self. Out of all her family and friends, including her brother Ross, Chandler is the only one who makes Monica feel unconditionally loved, something her own parents couldn't do. Monica could never completely understand what Chandler was going through because she never lost a parent, but she did know she would do anything to help her husband. She was going to fight for him to keep his sanity the way he has always fought for hers.

Erica starting crying which brought Monica and Chandler back to reality and the reality is that they have a sick child who needs them. Chandler quickly recomposed himself then got off the couch and went over to the play pin and picked up his daughter. "I know! I know you don't feel well" he said softly as he rocked her. Erica's cries soon calmed down and child was soon nestled asleep in her father's arms. Chandler looked at his sleeping daughter and for the first time since he found out about his father, a smile crossed his face. Erica and Jack as well definitely gave him strength when he was weak. Chandler looked at Monica and whispered quietly that he was going upstairs to put Erica in her bed. She nodded and Chandler left the room and headed up the stairs. Monica watch Chandler leave then she placed her head in hands and let out tears she had been holding in.

Chandler watched his daughter sleeping something that has always given him comfort. His children are the most import thing to him. He never knew he could love anyone as much as he loves them. Chandler place a hand on Erica forehead and was relieved that Erica's fever had broke. He made sure she was tucked in and comfortable then placed a kiss on her forehead. He glanced one more time at his daughter then left her room. Across from Erica's room was Jack, his son and Erica twin brother. He went in and actually laugh a little when he notice the funny position Jack was sleeping in. He also noticed that Jack had also kicked off the covers. Chandler went over to his son and placed the blankets back on Jack then left the room. When Chandler outside his son's room he place his back up against the wall in the hall way and let out a sigh. Then he slowly began to slide against the wall until he was on the floor then all of composure left he cried, he cried like he never cried before. He closed his eyes and let mind wonder back to wedding where his dad hugged him and told him how he was proud of him. Chandler opened his eyes and whisper "I'm sorry dad that I didn't stay in touch". He closed his eyes again as memories good and bad of his father consumed him.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will include Joey and Pheobe in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this Chapter took a bit to write. Since all who love friends know the Phoebe's mother comitted suicide when she was 14, I feel she would know what Chandler is going through. So there will be Phoebe/Chandler bonding.

Disclaimer: i don't own friends NBC does.

Chapter 3

Chandler came down the stairs and entered into the living room, he stared at the clock, and it was 10:00. When he woke up there was a note from Monica stating that she was going to drop the kids off at daycare before she went work. She said she love him and didn't want to wake him. Chandler grabbed his coat and car keys and got in his car. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to get out of the house and go for a drive. Chandler found himself driving to Manhattan and ended up at his good friend Phoebe Buffay apartment. A good friend he hasn't seen in awhile, but Chandler knew that out of all his friends Phoebe would know what he was going through. And Chandler reckon that is what he needed right now, a person who could emphasize with him.

Phoebe was reading a magazine when she heard knocking at her door. Phoebe looked around wondering who would be at the door. Then she let out laugh, _it must be Mike. He probably forgot his keys. _When she opened her door it was defiantly not her husband Mike, but Chandler Bing, and by the look on his face she knew his reason for visiting was not a happy one. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with her old friend. "Hey Pheebs you got a minute?" She smiled at him and reaches out for him. "For you of course," and she let him into her apartment.

Chandler sat down on her couch. Phoebe stared at him and her heart just broke he look so lost and troubled. "I got call yesterday from a nurse who works at this hospital in Nevada. My father was brought in, on a drug and alcohol overdose. They did what they could but he didn't make it." Phoebe put her arms around her broken friend and held him closely.

"We weren't close, which partly my fault, he called me last week wanting me to visit him, but I refused. I could tell he starting drinking again and I was furious, I told him I wasn't going to clean up his messes anymore and not to call me. He was crying for help and I ignore him. What kind of person does that make me?" "Chandler, when I found out my mother committed suicide when I was fourteen, I was angry that she didn't think how her death would affect me and my sister. I also felt guilty for a while. I would wonder if it was something I did that made her want to end her life? I would blame myself because I didn't notice all the signs and how if I picked up on the signs, or was home in time I could have saved her? But Chandler all the could of would of should ofs would not bring my mother back and in time I realized that there was nothing I could have done and it was not my fault that my mother committed suicide." She place her hands on his in a comforting way and he smile appreciating the gesture.

Phoebe poured a cup of tea for her and Chandler. She brought the cups and gave one to Chandler and then sat back down on the couch sipping some of the tea. Phoebe watched her friend for awhile. She knew in time he would get past this, if anyone could it would be Chandler. Phoebe would always make comments that Chandler was weak, when in reality she knew he was probably strongest out of all their friends. Chandler may not be strong physically but as a person he was strong. He went through an upbringing that could have messed up anyone, but he came out of it well adjusted. He never dove into alcohol, drugs, or even crime, like she had. He was not cruel, brutal, or nasty. As matter of fact no one could be more generous, sweet, patient and compassionate then Chandler. He never got joy out of others pain, Chandler can't even stand to see anyone in pain even when they deserve it. He doesn't tear others down, he inspires them. Chandler Bing is the best guy she knows. Chandler saves people, including her. Phoebe never told Chandler this but he gives her hope that she will make it in this cruel cold world.

Chandler sat with Phoebe on her couch in silence. Chandler had never been one to be known for welcoming silence. As a matter of fact he would usually break silences with a joke, sometimes funny, sometimes inappropriate, but never hurtful. But right know the silence was comforting. Chandler didn't know when he would be himself again but he did feel better.

Thanks for reading and hope everybody enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
